


Of Spiderman and Fantasies

by prettysinking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysinking/pseuds/prettysinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata jumps off of walls and Kenma secretly wants a spiderman kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Spiderman and Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> They're just really cute and I watched the episode where Hinata was being sick as hell jumping around everywhere capturing my heart /swoons

Kenma sent a trembling hand to the mouse of his computer, sliding the crouser across the line to restart the video. The quality was not good, the hands which held the camera at the time of the shooting shaking slightly from excitement that also filled Kenma's chest now. His cat eyes skipped to the clock and the realization he's been sitting here, restarting the same video again and again for an actual hour and a half sinked in.

It was a five minute long video.

He would have been ashamed if the video hasn't just reached the part that he liked and banished any other thought from his head. His mouth fell open again, even though he seriously remembered every movement the video contained by now, and a sound of awe left his throat without any sort of command from his brain. He could practically feel his eyes twinkling and adrenaline swam through his veins, making his hand shake yet again as he restarted the video.

Kenma started to feel like he was doomed.

His phone buzzed, but he never looked away until the video was over. He only paused to check it when the video was over because the message ringtone was the one only Hinata had, and if Hinata was texting him, he could spare a moment from watching the five minute video of Hinata to actually talk to his boyfriend.

Sorta boyfriend.

The text was short in words and loaded in emojis, the other boy simply informing him he's coming over. If he would have asked, Kenma would have said he was busy – fangirling over him is called being busy, yes – but the hyperactive boy never really asked anything, and that's kind of the reason to why they worked so well together.

Kenma could never close his shell in the other boy's face.

Knowing Hinata probably informed him later, already on his way over, Kenma got up to tidy the place up a little bit. He was never the organized type, but after his first visit to Hinata's room which was awfully tidy in a way Kenma never would have guessed, he felt sort of bad when his boyfriend came over and his room was a living, almost breathing mess. Tidying up is a real bother and he hated it, but Hinata was worth it.

Just when his room got a little more presentable, the door bell rang and Kenma wasn't even surprised when Hinata actually texted him just when he got off of the train. He turned to the door, having a minor heart attack when he saw his laptop was still open on the video, his hand sliding the screen shut on his way out. He could almost hear Hinata's excitement through the door, bracing his body as he pulled the door open and a body just a little smaller than him collided into him.

"Kenma!" The boy always called his name as they hugged, and Kenma should have been annoyed that his named got screamed in his ear so loudly every time, yet he found himself loving the sound of his name on Hinata's lips too much to stop the habit. Hinata's lips pressed into Kenma's cheek and neck and shoulder against his shirt and Kenma giggled, just because in his arms rested the cutest boy he's ever seen.

And he's been playing a lot of dating sims so he's seen some pretty cute boys.

"Just go up," he managed to say as he pushed the boy away enough to pack his cheek in return to his overboard affection. "I'll get us something to eat."

"Alright," Hinata shone like a reddened sun when he backed away towards the stairs, "I want to watch you play that super scary zombie game today so make sure it's not something I'll choke on!"

Kenma would have told him he even choked on air because of that game if Hinata wouldn't have flew up the stairs before he could even open his mouth. A small smile decorated his lips instead when he entered the kitchen, knowing he'll find all the blankets he owned as a huge, cuddly nest when he'll return to his room. Hinata was surprisingly good at making nests and Kenma was a cuddler, which was funny given their highschool volleyball mascots.

He gathered his stuff as quickly as he could, actually putting effort into hurrying just because he knew his boyfriend is waiting for him so close by. After gathering everything he made his way with his arms full of goodness up the stairs, having to knock with his foot on the door from lack of free hands. Hinata pulled the door open, shouting an expected "Tadah!" as he presented the nest Kenma already knew about.

How could the boy be so adorable and yet not annoying at all was beyond Kenma's understanding.

The hyperactive boy already skipped towards Kenma's laptop as the owner of the room stepped in, dropping to his knees to carefully rest everything he had in his arms in the middle of the nest where nothing would be harmed or lose crunchiness. He organized the things a little when he noticed there was silence behind him.

He froze, remembering what would be the first thing on his screen when the laptop slid open.

"That's me," Hinata stated the obvious.

"Yeah."

"You've been watching me."

Kenma coughed, feeling his face growing hot. "Y-Yeah."

Hinata crawled in front him him, huge eyes demanding answers he really didn't feel like giving. "Why?"

Kenma was pretty sure a fire started on his face. That would be the only rational explanation to how hot his face felt. He mumbled his answer as he handled the snack bags, giving almost full coverage to his voice. Hinata's hands flew to hold his, pulling Kenma so that he was pressed against Hinata's side, small but warm hands holding his waist.

"You speak better when I don't stare at you." Hinata explained himself even though Kenma already knew. Of course he knew. Reading Hinata has become so easy for him, it was pure magic in his eyes. "It's a really short video too, so it's focused. What's on it?" Kenma cuddled closer, burying his face in Hinata's shirt and breathing his scent in. Somehow, Hinata's scent was like katnip to him, but he no longer felt embarrassed when his legs wrapped around Hinata's waist, his position changing to sitting on Hinata's lap as his face stayed pressed into his chest. He already knew any closeness he wanted between them was more then welcome.

"Should I watch it?" Kenma didn't want him to, but he couldn't bring himself to voice just what about this video excited him so much. If Hinata will watch it he'll understand.

One of the warm hands moved to the small of his back as Hinata leaned forward to rewind the video. He settled back and Kenma busied himself with the twirrling of the edge of Hinata's shirt between his fingers. It calmed him down so much and he almost melted against his boyfriend, who chuckled low from both his behavior and the video he was watching.

Kenma recognized from the sounds alone how far along he is in the video and he grew even hotter, if it was even possible. He doubted it, but Hinata made him feel weirder things before. The video ended behind him.

"Kenma," Hinata started and Kenma whimpered because Hinata was using that tone, the one he only used when he understood something without anyone having to explain it to him, also known as the victorious one. "Did you watch this over and over again because I jumped on the wall all cool-like and you pictured me as Spiderman?"

Bingo. Kenma felt like he couldn't trust his own voice for a week or so after Hinata knew, so he snuck his hand under Hinat's shirt and wrote a 'yes' on his boyfriend's hip. Hinata made a confused sound and Kenma wrote again, slower this time.

An inhuman sound of excitement came from Hinata as he turned them around, Kenma's back now resting against the side of his bed and Hinata jumped over his head on his bed. Kenma didn't even blink, he was already used to Hinata jumping over him. Warm hands settled on his cheeks, drawing his head back as his eyes met the wide, orange ones fillled with pure thrill.

Hinata inched closer and Kenma's eyes fluttered closed, his heart beating like a wild jungle drum as he realized Hinata understood what Kenma thought about when he watched the video better then he thought he did. Lips softer then feathers pressed against his and he melted against his bed, the upside-down kiss fantasy he build for over an hour coming true. His heart pumped love instead of blood throught him and he completely lost himself to Hinata's kiss.

A few moments later his boyfriend drew back to smile crazily against his lips. "If you wanted to be my Gwen Stacy you should have just asked."

Kenma swallowed his answer of liking Mary Jane better, since the one he liked most was right above him and a breath away and Kenma's hands rose to tangle in Hinata's hair, pulling him down for another much craved kiss.


End file.
